Wufei's Dream
by ChibiMeikoChan
Summary: Wufei nakedness and dreams about Treize


It's me again, with another ficcie that came to mind. It's a Wufei one, but I'm told it's sad. Also, take note:

  
  


**_SHOUNEN-AI_** -------------ok? 

  
  


Also, Wufei isn't owned by me, unfortunately, and neither are any of the other Charas from Gundam Wing, so leave me alone!

  
  


On with the story!

~*~

  
  
  
  


Wufei breathed out a deep sigh. 'It's so beautiful here,' he mused, as the raven haired teen took another glance around him and began hiking again. He readjusted his small tote as bird chirped in the distance and continued to walk down the almost hidden path.

The onyx-eyed pilot kept hiking silently until he reached his destination-the clearing where he was hiding Nataku, as well as his deepest counsel. But as he took in the scene of the waterfall crashing into the clear lake; the beautiful lush trees that seemed to be reaching for the sky; and of course his Gundam, he felt the infinite sadness that this place held wash over him.

He let out another sigh and began to shed his heavy clothes; the hot white shirt fell without a sound, as well as his tank top and shoes. The shy youth removed his white pants, [Authoress' Notes: YES!!! COME ON WUFEI!!! Oh, sorry ^-^*] all the while blushing madly (despite the fact that he was alone) to hastily change into the khaki boy-shorts that were in his small bag. Finally, he began to wade into the cold lake, cooling his hot skin and taming his wild blush, all the while dragging him deeper within his own memory.

Wufei tried to ignore the pain he felt from remembering all those he loved die: his parents, Meiran, the _entire colony_ of L5, and...Treize He sighed and began to swim toward the center of the lake; he plunged under and began to think as he explored the bottom of the lake.

'But perhaps,' he mused, 'losing Treize has affected me, _hurt me_, more than any other loss, even more so than Meiran's death.' It confused the hell out of him, that was fro damn sure, because at least with everyone else he knew what to feel: failure. Failure for letting them down, for not being there, and for not protecting them, but mainly, mainly because he had let them die. But with Treize, it was different. 'Treize was supposed to be the enemy, so wasn't good that he had killed him?' That wasn't how it felt, far from it. He was so damn..._confused!_

The Chinese ex-pilot's lungs started to burn so he swam for the surface; he treaded water and thought about the ginger-haired man. Wufei knew he had feelings for the deceased Oz leader, but he wasn't sure how to deal with them. It was strange; he felt for Treize what he had for Meiran, but it was more intense, _very_ much so, in fact. But was that honorable in the name of his wife? He shook his head in confusion and water flew everywhere.

The dark-haired teen put his thoughts on hold for the moment as he swam under the surface and back up again. He let out a deep breath and looked at the shimmering, blue water. 'It's the color of the TallGeese2,' he realized and began to swim back to the pebbly shore. Wufei pulled himself onto a rock, his shorts and hair dripping wet. The slightly pale Chinese let his thoughts wander to the older man; sadness filled him and he hugged his knees to his chest.

He hung his head and blinked back the tears burning at the corners of his almond shaped eyes. Treize didn't deserve to die, the Shenlong Pilot knew, but it was necessary, and Treize knew it. He had given himself up in a noble sacrifice for his cause.

Dark eyes closed. When they opened again a few moments later, shock and fear shone in their coal-like appearance. There, in front of the Asian, was a ghostly apparition of the late Oz leader. "Demon," Wufei hissed and began to back away, until Treize's silky voice rang out from the figure.

"Dragon, it murmured, sadness making it sound soft and low, "my dragon, please don't be afraid."

"You're dead, Treize, I killed you!" the trembling Chinese whispered fearfully. The translucent figure gave a slight, sorrowful nod.

"I am, Dragon, but it wasn't your fault. I knew what I had to do and I accepted it. Now you must accept it as well and let my soul rest."

One solitary tear traveled down the dark-eyed teen's pale cheek. Treize reached out and wiped it off gently, all the while giving a kind smile to the distraught ex-pilot.

"Oh Dragon," he whispered again and leaned his face toward the smaller form's; he placed a soft kiss on Wufei's lips. His dark blue eyes closed and Wufei's black eyes followed in suit a moment later. The smaller being felt his heart pound in his bare chest almost painfully. Soon, however, Treize broke the kiss and began to trace the Chinese teen's pale-now tear-streaked-cheek. 

"I'm sorry, My dear Wufei," the ghost whispered apologetically, using Wufei's real name for the first time, "but I must go. I wish I could stay forever, but I have no power over that." The strawberry-blond man, however, pulled his younger counterpart into another time-stopping, breath-taking kiss. 

Wufei opened his eyes and found a lush forest, seemingly turned red because of the bright sunset. But no Treize. His heart flooded with disappointment and sadness as he realized that it was all just a beautiful, wondrous dream.

  
  
  
  


~*~

Yeah, that was me cheering Wufei to take it off, and I know you were, too, so leave me be. Can you guess when Wufei fell asleep? Think: 'Dark eyes closed.' He dreamed he woke up and all that stuff with Treize happened. Sad? I dunno....You tell me, okay? 


End file.
